


Alright

by CinderPoppy (salamanderssmile)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderssmile/pseuds/CinderPoppy
Summary: “Are you…” The Erune paused himself, narrowing his eyes. “Asking me on a date?”Siete laughed, then cleared his throat. Finally with a serious face, he looked into Six's eyes. “Yes."





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> never wrote them before, don't even have them in fact. BUT my friends like em so i do what i must.

It was a normal day. They were going to Siero's to pick up a book on legendary swords or something like that. The sky was clear, the sun shone, everything was vibrant and Six wasn't out alone. Usually, going out with someone else meant not worrying so much, not seeing everyone staring and judging and… yeah. Better than alone. Except that day.

Not because the company was bad; dare he say he even  _ enjoyed _ Siete's presence (such a statement was, of course, an underestimation, he knew well. He adored Siete.) But the fault still lay on the culprit by his side. The leader of the Eternals, in all his glory and stupid hair, was holding his hand. Their fingers were laced together. And even though Six knew he definitely did want to hold hands with Siete, there was also the matter of everyone else  _ seeing _ them. What if they thought they were dating? The thought was enough to send a shiver down the Erune's spine.

But letting go could also mean Siete would understand it as a rejection, and Six couldn't have that. In fact, he couldn't have the current situation, that only seemed to aggravate as they entered Siero's. Six adjusted his mask on his face with his free hand, feeling the comforting touch of it against his skin. Thankfully, no one would know that he was blushing.

They walked up to the Harvin, that turned to them with her usual smile. Upon seeing who they were, she quickly asked for “just a moment” and went to retrieve Siete's book before he could even open his mouth. The mild surprise on the blond's face was enough to make Six chuckle, just a bit. Enough for Siete to notice, however, and give the Erune a smile of his own.

“What's so funny?” He asked, and Six shrugged.

“You.”

“Oh, I know  _ that _ , but thanks!” Siete’s smile turned infuriatingly large, and Six rolled his eyes behind his mask. The blond could at least look not  _ absolutely handsome _ while smiling.

Siero returned right after, and Siete let go of Six's hand to grab the book and pay her. The Erune felt the lack of another hand around his and immediately grabbed it with his other one. He rubbed it like it would erase the feeling of having warm fingers laced with his. By then they were walking out of the shop, and Siete extended his hand as if inviting Six to hold it. Blushing furiously and having trouble to keep his breathing level in front of everyone, he did.

 

When Six was alone again, he frowned. Why had Siete held his hand? It was just so… awkward. He couldn't figure it out. Not by himself at least. With a deep sigh, he let himself fall on his bed. It felt like the day had gone long enough, but he itched to do something. Maybe some training could help with... Someone was knocking on his door. Dragging his steps on the floor, he walked up to it, cracking it open only to be greeted by Siete's smile.

“Hey! Can I come in?”

“What if I said no?” Six replied with a question of his own while he thought if he actually wanted Siete to go in.

“Oh, I would die, but otherwise should be fine.” The blond's smile didn't wane, and Six sighed - he was going to kill Siete some day - as he finished opening the door.

“Fine, come in.” His voice wasn't too harsh… was it?

“Thanks.” The swordsman strut right past him in a gust of wind and flowing cape. 

“To what do I owe the visit?” Six asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door.

“Just wanted to talk.” Siete continued to smile, though then it was… softer.

“With me? Why?” Six could feel his heart start to race as his breathing picked up against his will. What did he do wrong?

“I… Hmmm.” Siete paused, pursed his lips, one hand on his cocked hip. “Going out with you today was nice. Thought maybe we could… go out again. Together.”

“Are you…” The Erune paused himself, narrowing his eyes. “Asking me on a date?”

Siete laughed, then cleared his throat. Finally with a serious face, he looked into Six's eyes. “Yes.”

Frozen for a second, the brawler stood there, wide eyed.

“Alright.”

 

It was awkward. Desperately awkward. But it was… good. Sure, Six felt like digging his own grave when people looked at them, but aside from that, he was just excited. Happy. Even as he blushed severely under his mask while they held hands. It was a nice night. Simple. Pleasant.

They decided to stop at a scenic park with a quaint little lake. Sat on the grass, looked up at the stars, never letting go of each other's hand. The calmness of it all seeped into Six, made  _ him _ calm. Enough for him to tentatively take off his mask. Not all of it - he kept the eye piece - but enough. But then he heard a choked sound come Siete, and quickly turned to look at him, worried.

“You alright?” Six asked upon seeing the swordsman's wide eyes.

“Sorry, what?”

“Are you alright?” The Erune repeated, feeling the grip around his hand tighten for a second.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Siete seemed to swallow dry. “Just a little surprised.”

“Is it…” Six pointed at his own face, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks.

“You bet.” Siete smiled, and it was kind and warm enough for Six to not panic right away.

“Do you want me to put it back?” Despite his sudden wish to go back to his comfort zone, Six felt… hurt. At the potential rejection.

“No! No, no.” Siete immediately interrupted him as he was about to put the mask back in place. “It's just… You're really even more handsome than I remembered.”

That was enough to shut Six up, and make him blush up a storm. Wide eyed himself, now, he thought that that really hadn't ended up how he imagined it would. 

“Can I kiss you, Seox?” Siete's voice was low and quiet, and he looked very serious despite his small smile. Six, upon processing the question, simply nodded dumbly.

His eyes were already closed when Siete's lips touched his, all warmth and softness. Six tightened his fingers around the swordsman's, drawing him closer with a hand on his shoulder. He could feel his whole face burning with how much he was blushing, and his heart was racing. But, for once, he didn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
